There are many people with injuries and ailments that are related to energy. Examples include sprained ankles, carpal tunnel syndrome, arthritis, and numbness of extremities like neuropathy, stroke, and neurology conditions such as ADD and macular degeneration. These are all ailments that the human body must work to recover from. They are not viruses or infections or other chemically related ailments. They are not instances where surgery has proven effective such as reattaching bones or ligaments or other body parts, or clearing arteries.
Energetic medicine addresses these energy related ailments. There has been much research into energetic medicine, and the way the body's electric and nervous system works dating back to the 1900s. Devices have been developed such as the Rife machine, Beck's Box, infrared light therapies, and magnetic therapies used in energetic medicine. There are diagnostic tools such as MEAD machines, which measure resistance in the body's energetic pathways called energy meridians. There are treatment machines in the category of TENS and electronic acupuncture.